


I hate snow ... That means it's too cold for rain

by killing_kurare



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor, Ice, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Winter is not really Bella's favorite season ...
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	I hate snow ... That means it's too cold for rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Fill for comment-fic.livejournal.com   
> Prompt: Fuck Winter

Bella looked incredulously at the layer of snow that had formed during the day and now covered the ground and cars perfectly. 

The others beamed, stormed through the door of the school building and started to throw the annoying white stuff at each other. 

"Hell no," she breathed and started to wade slowly towards her car, trying not to slip. She eyed the others, keeping as good a distance as she could. 

After a few steps she already felt the wet cold creeping through her shoes, wetting her socks. 

Bella winced. Was there anything worse than wet cold socks in wet cold shoes?!

"Fuck winter ... fuck snow ... fuck ice ..." She muttered under her breath and kept going.

But suddenly she lost her footing on a frozen puddle hidden underneath the snow and already braced herself for a cold wet impact — when strong arms caught her and swept her off her feet, but in a good way. 

"Careful there," a velvety voice warned her (though not without sounding amused) and warm golden eyes looked down into her own. 

"You could get hurt."

Bella felt the heat returning to her cheeks. "T-Thanks. Winter just isn't my season." Not that she was less clumsy in spring, summer or autumn ... but there was absolutely no need to elaborate that fact now. 

Edward chuckled. "Allow me to help you to your car."

Bella smiled and laid her arms around his neck. "Granted," she said, her head resting against his shoulder where she could deeply inhale his scent. 

Maybe not everything about winter was bad ...


End file.
